Summary The Initiative for Increasing Diversity In Interdisciplinary BD2K (IDI-BD2K) proposal is set to increase the diversity of the BD2K scientific community. It will do so by joining NIH in its effort to increase the number of underrepresented researchers, both students and faculty, in Big Data Science and its applications to biomedical research. Our IDI-BD2K project presents a series of activities that will attract students to the field of Big Data Biomedical research, provide them with the courses and training necessary to perform Big Data research and directs them to participate in ?hands-on? Interdisciplinary Biomedical Big Data research experiences, and create a community of BD2K researchers at UPR Ro Piedras. The IDI-BD2K program objective is to enhance student preparation and support so they continue onto graduate studies in Big Data Research and eventually enter the academic and professional community of investigators doing Big Data Biomedical research. To achieve our goals, UPR-RP has partnered with BD2K centers at Harvard University, the University of Pittsburgh and the University of California Santa Cruz to offer summer research experiences to at least 6 of our undergraduate students per year. The program will also offer opportunities for faculty to develop their research and expertise in Big Data Research through sabbaticals and workshops with the BD2K center faculty. In addition, the development and integration of new courses, workshops, seminars, and online course modules in Big Data Science into the undergraduate curricula of the Natural Sciences College, will serve to expand the research infrastructure and capabilities of the UPR-RP researchers and increase the UPR-RP's contribution in the field of Big Data Science, which permeates all of modern science and technology.